<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Son has a Son? by elffriend612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324698">The Lost Son has a Son?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffriend612/pseuds/elffriend612'>elffriend612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, Child Neglect, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Magic, Fluff, Found Family, Goblins are Cool, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Original Character(s), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffriend612/pseuds/elffriend612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry manages to get away from the Dursleys the summer before his 5th year at Hogwarts. Only after a few days after leaving the Dursleys, revelations are made, families are found, betrayals are discovered, and nothing will ever be the same. Everything will be ok because Harry now has family that is alive and who will love and support him no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and to those who do not have a happy holidays. Due to the craziness of this year and a few other reasons, I finally got the courage to create a work of my own instead of just reading ya'lls amazing works. I hope you like the first chapter. Forgive me for any grammar, or spelling mistakes since I am still new and I would love some constructive criticisim. I don't have a set posting schedule yet, but once I have one I will let ya'll know. Again have a happy holidays and stay safe! Until next note toodles. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All characters other then my original characters are owned by J. K. Rowling </p>
<p>Sitting in his cupboard Harry thought. Thinking was one of the few things he could do freely that the Dursley's could not take away from him. The Dursleys always fed him, no matter if they left out a few days in between and the morsels were always small and most likely stale, or moldy. He was lucky if he got leftovers from the Dursley’s scraps and fresh fruit and milk was a delicacy. Normally, he just stole drinks out of the tap when he was cleaning and the Dursleys were not looking. </p>
<p>Harry never knows how the Dursleys expect him to get all the chores done when they don’t feed him properly, but he tries to get his chores done anyway because he does not want another excuse for Uncle Vernon to punish him. It seems like whatever he does, even breathing, makes Uncle Vernon angry. </p>
<p>"I want a family,” Harry thought. </p>
<p>The small teen always envied his best friend Ron for his abundance of siblings and he envied both Ron’s and Hermione’s loving parents. He would never wish his treatment at the Dursleys on anyone, but he wants the love that only a family can give. He wanted somebody to hug him, give him praises, and tuck him in at night. He wanted to be able to have a stuffed toy that he could call his own, that was not taken from Dudley’s discarded and broken things. He wanted someone to care about him for he is and not just as the Boy Who Lived.</p>
<p>“Should I even consider Ron and Hermione my friends anymore? Now that I think about it, they do not act like friends should,” Harry pondered in his cupboard. </p>
<p>“Freak get up and make my Duddykins and Vernon’s breakfast! Do not burn the bacon again, screeched Aunt Petunia. </p>
<p>Harry crawled out of his cupboard that was both a prison, but a safe space for him at the Dursleys. As he stood his back and knees popped like someone in their 60s would, rather than in the body of a regular 16-year-old.  </p>
<p>As Harry cooked the bacon and eggs for his relatives and his stomach gurgled; used to the pain of hunger Harry hid a grimace under a blank mask. A mask he had created over the years at the Dursleys residence. His mask of indifference and his magic were some of the few things that helped him survive at the Dursleys. He plated the food he would not be able to eat and handed the food to each of his relatives. Dudley gorged his face instantly and Uncle Vernon just gave a grunt as a reply. Harry stood back with his hands behind his back like he was taught during the Dursley’s breakfast waiting on his list of chores from Petunia and if he was lucky a measly breakfast.  </p>
<p>Petunia looked up once she ate most of her food and said to Harry, “Go to your cupboard and do not come out. You are being locked in until tonight, we are going to a movie with Dudley and his friends, and then are doing some shopping. We will probably get dinner out as well. You are being locked in because we do not trust you wandering the house; you might try to steal food.”
Harry thought fast about where the movie theater that Petunia was talking about was. It was 5 minutes away from the Leaky Cauldron. </p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath and said, Aunt Petunia can you please drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron? It is the same direction as the movie theater, could you drop me off before you get there? If you let me get my trunk and Owl from Dudley’s second bedroom, I can stay there all summer and then I won’t bother you with my nightmares or draw attention with the owls that will with my schoolbooks this year.” </p>
<p>Aunt Petunia’s eyes crinkled at the corners and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. “Won’t the old coot and the people that come check on the house know that you are gone boy?” </p>
<p>“Yes, they will Aunt Petunia, but you can just tell them that I ran away when you went to take everyone to the movies and that I am no longer a concern of yours. By the time they know I am gone, they will not stay around and bother you at the house and draw the neighbor’s attention,” Harry croaked. It felt like there was a lump in his throat. </p>
<p>Aunt Petunia looked at Vernon who was scowling. “What do you think Vernon, I think it is a good idea we can get the freak out of our house for the summer and possibly forever?” </p>
<p>“I think it is a good idea pet, he will no longer take up space in my house with his filth and freakish magic. Now, you listen here boy. You do not come back and if those damn wizards at your school find you and try to make you live with us again, you will have wished you were never born. You think what I do to punish you now is bad, but I will wring out your neck if you ever step foot into this house again. Understood boy!” At this point, Vernon’s face was a shade of puce and he was out of breath. </p>
<p>“I understand Uncle Vernon, thank you Uncle Vernon, thank you Aunt Petunia, may I have the key, so I can get Hedwig and my trunk?” </p>
<p>Harry was nervous about getting Hedwig out, but at least she wouldn’t be as weak as she normally was when he goes back to school because of a lack of food, water, and the ability to stretch her wings. </p>
<p>Aunt Petunia gave a sigh and said, “follow me boy, I will open Dudley’s second bedroom for you, Vernon and I don’t trust you with the key. Make it quick boy, place your things in the boot of the car, get what you need out of your cupboard, get the bird, and then wait in the car until Dudley is here with Piers Polkis. We are leaving in 30 minutes. For once, do not worry about the dishes boy and just go get your filthy things out of my house. You waste of space.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry said. Harry rushed to get all his meager items out of Dudley’s second bedroom, including his prize possessions and his wand that were under a loose floorboard. He stuffed everything into his trunk, closed the lid, picked up Hedwig in her cage, looked at the room once more, and went to get the few things he cared about out of his cupboard. Harry placed his trunk and Hedwig down in the hallway for a minute and hurriedly grabbed the few items he cared about in his cupboard, like a few of Dudley’s old toy soldiers, and a ratty green blanket with the words Love Mom, For my darling Harry etched in the top corner. It was one of the few things that the Dursley’s were never able to tear away from him and if they did manage to throw it away, or destroy it, it always showed back up in his cupboard the next day. Also, it had an everlasting warming and cooling charm on it. It helped him in the depths of winter when the Dursley’s did not give him a blanket and in the summer when the air conditioning in the Dursley’s house could not properly filter into his small cupboard. Harry looked around his cupboard one more time and saw the writing on the wall, in a 5-year-old Harry’s handwriting, Harry’s Room. With a grim smile, Harry shut the door on his prison and safe haven for all his life, stuffed the rest of his belongings in his trunk, and went to wait in the car. He put his trunk and the cage in the boot of the car because he already let Hedwig out, he did not want her in the back seat with him, Dudley, and Piers. Harry was already squished in as it was and he wanted Hedwig to stretch her wings, also this way Dudley couldn’t complain to his parents about the bird nipping and barking at him, when he poked her cage, something he had done in past car rides when dropping off Harry at Kings Cross. </p>
<p>Harry sat in the car, waiting for everyone else to get into the car and was thinking through his complex emotions. He was finally getting out of the Dursley’s. He did not let it show from years of hiding his emotions, but no matter how hard he tried, it still hurt when the Dursley’s talked about him like a piece of gum on their shoe. Sometimes he did believe maybe the Dursley’s were right and maybe he was a burden, but he also knew that this was not how families were supposed to treat their loved ones. At this moment, harry missed his parent’s so much. With this feeling in mind, all Harry could do was think, “I wonder if someone would ever love me like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon love Dudley?” </p>
<p>Unbeknown to Harry, he would soon be found by those that loved him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Hidden Bloodline?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape was not a happy man, he had just made it to Prince manor after another year teaching dundering idiots and before he could start to relax he got a letter from the Goblins urging him to come to the bank immediately. Severus had nothing against the Goblins, he actually had a good relationship with the Goblin Nation. He respected them as much as the goblins respected the few wizards and witches that treated the goblins with respect and those who respected their culture, rather then most wizards who look at goblins as less then and who believe goblins are only there to do the wizards' bidding. </p><p>Severus heaved a sigh and walked over to his fireplace and threw in some flew powder. </p><p> “Gringotts,” said Severus and with a Swirl he was walking out green flames and into the lobby of the British Branch of Gringotts. Actually, the bank had been around since 1474. As Severus walked to one of the multiple busy tellers to wait in line, he thought about the interesting history of goblins and how he became a goblin friend. </p><p>Severus became a goblin friend by respecting the goblins in his youth and to this day and because of his potion master's status. He became the youngest potions master of the century and normally goblins would not pay attention to wizard matters, but the goblins kept a close eye on wizards who could benefit the goblin nation, but more importantly respect the goblins. From the first day he walked into the bank with Eileen Prince, he showed surprising knowledge and respect for goblins and goblin culture. The small, gangly, black haired Severus shocked the prince account manager Houndstooth when he bowed at the goblin, and greeted him with the traditional goblin greeting in shaky gobbledygook. Ever since then the goblins kept an eye on Severus Snape, as they do with any wizard who show the talent and manners to become a goblin friend. The only time a wizard, or any other magical being are granted the honor of goblin friend is if they are seen as an extreme benefit to the goblin nation, or if they are recognized a warrior in the eyes of the goblin nation, or the rare chance these circumstances are both found in the magical being. </p><p> “Next!,” cried the teller. </p><p> “What can I do for you sir?,” ground out the teller. </p><p> “I was called here for an urgent meeting with my account manager Houndstooth.” </p><p> “Ah very well friend Snape, please follow me to Houndstooth's office.” </p><p>No matter how skilled of Severus was as a spy and as an occumelens, he could never remember the maze that is Gringotts’s Goblin Bank. The maze of the bank, tunnels into the depths of the earth and thrums with old magic. The many tunnels held the goblin’s city, homes, and mines. The power of the goblin nation is often overlooked by most wizards, but not Severus and other wizards and magical creatures who see the sheer power of the goblin nation on a regular basis. Nobody dares to fight the goblins, due to the goblins being renowned bloodthirsty and fierce warriors. As much as Severus's colleague and former teacher Professor Binns drones on about the Goblin wars to much, they are historic for a reason. </p><p>Severus was led into Houndstooth’s familiar office that had is personal, jewel encrusted battle ax on a stand, right next to his cherry wood desk, with protection and other useful runes carved into the wood. The runes cutting beautifully into the wood like butter. The runes thrumming and pulsating with magic. </p><p> “May your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely manager Houndstooth.” </p><p> “And may your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely potion master Severus. Thank you for responding promptly, your recent cleansing results came back. As you were informed when working with the goblins and being a goblin friend, it is a must every year to be cleansed of any foreign magic other then your own with ill intent and test your blood for poisons, or mind-altering potions. Since in the last year you became an official goblin friend rather then an ally.  The cleansing we gave you as a goblin friend is more extensive than the cleansing given to an ally to the bank, or regular customer of the bank. The difference in the cleansing ritual isn't drastic, but the cleansing just has more power behind it, although both rituals thoroughly evaluate your body and magic from foreign substances, or foreign magic. Now your yearly cleansings as an ally were not to worrisome and were to be expected in your job of being a spy. This year's cleansing was relatively the same except we found memory altering magic and a mind-altering potion in your body. Normally these types of spells and potions are found in the basic cleansing ritual, but whoever placed these on you made sure it would be very hard to find unless you were placed under an extra strong ritual like the one just conducted. What’s interesting about the magic we cleansed out of you is that it also illegally altered your bloodline tests. Apparently, you aren’t a Snape at all and you have a family that is alive.” </p><p>Severus's seemingly impenetrable mask fell, and his face showed shock and his mouth was wide open. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi ya'll thank you for the kudos and the comment on the first chapter. I am still trying to figure out a loose schedule, but I hope you like the 2nd chapter. It was fun writing it, but I can't wait until harry and snape start conversing. Harry's time in the wizarding world away from the dursleys, before meeting severus, will be explained in part of chapter 3, or will just be put in chapter 4. I will see how writing chapter 3 goes. Until next time, toodles :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Family Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is ya'll thank you for all of your comments and kudos it means alot. Please forgive any spelling, or grammar mistakes, I try to read it over before posting, but it is mostly skimming since I want to get this next chapter out to ya'll. It was longer then I expected and fun to write. I will most definitely switch POV's to harry in chapter 4, before Severus and harry meet up for the first time and the bomb of Severus being harry's real father is dropped.<br/>Please bear with me for the spacing errors. I am still getting hang of the html on here. Do any of ya'll have any tips on how to get more consistent html? I don't want rich text because I like leaving a note in my work and I know a bit about coding before coming to ao3. Does it just take practice to write the fic in a word document with the right html and then copy it into the chapter text, or do you add the html after writing your chapter? Any tips would be appreciated.<br/>Again thank you all for your support and kudos. Stay safe and happy holidays.<br/>Until next time. -Toodles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do I have a family Houndstooth?”, ground out Severus.</p><p>“It was an old spell Severus called familia oblivioni traditae; which translates to family forgotten in English. Pureblood families used to use it years ago to steal an heir, when a family could not have children for some reason. I believe it was due to the start of slight inbreeding in pureblood lines many years ago. The start of 3rd cousins marrying their distant family led to what we see happening to pureblood families today. As new generations are being born, if no new blood is integrated into the line then the children will be born with less and less magic, or at least less powerful magic then their forefathers. It is also the reason why many pureblood families are related in some way.”</p><p>“The spell was originally combined with a mind-altering potion, or spell, or a combination of both a spell and potion which is what we found and cleansed from you. It hasn’t been used in years because around 100 years ago it was found illegal by Wizarding Law. Your memories should have start come back since we did the cleansing ritual on you at the start of the Triwizard Tournament. Normally spells today would not take so long for the memories to come back after the magic was cleansed out of the being’s system, but this magic is old and powerful.”</p><p>“Have you started to have fragments of memory come back Severus?”, asked Houndstooth.</p><p>“Yes, but most of the memories come back in fragments, and they resurface mostly in my dreams instead of during the day. I have had a few flashbacks in the day, but normally they come back to me when I sleep. I hate to admit it, but even with my occlumency skill it is hard to tell at times what is a dream and what is a memory resurfacing.” Severus exclaimed this with a grimace.</p><p>“That is normal Severus, in the next few days the memories should come back. Would you like a minute to absorb this information, or do you want to know who your family is and for me to tell you my plans of contacting them, as I presume you wish me to do either way?”, said Houndstooth.</p><p>“Thank you Houndstooth, but I believe I am fine continuing”, bit out Severus. “I must learn who my family is and try to piece back my memories that have already started to come back.”</p><p>Houndstooth nodded and gave Severus back the memories by getting out a vial that only could hold the thin tendrils of memories from a drawer in his cherry wood desk. Then he poured the contents into a pensive that went mostly unnoticed by guests next to his desk. Houndstooth then waved a hand in front of the pensive and said, “After you Severus.”</p><p>
  <em> Severus was in prince manor in his and Lily’s master suite holding Lily’s hand and Narcissa was at the end of the bed helping with the birth. They both trusted Narcissa since she had graduated with a healing mastery, around the time when Severus finished his potions mastery. With her mastery, she had also gotten a special certification as a midwife. With a shout from Lily, Narcissa was cleaning and holding a small baby, and a small wail hit the air.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a son”, crooned Narcissa, “he’s beautiful congratulations!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After cleaning the babe off, Narcissa wrapped the child into a diaper and placed the baby on Lily’s chest for skin-to-skin contact. Narcissa then loosely draped a mint green baby blanket around the child and Lily to keep the chill away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The babe was looking at his mother with huge green eyes, that resembled emeralds, and Narcissa showed Lily how to get the little one to latch on to her bosom. Soon enough the babe was drinking from his mother while staring with his green eyes up at his mother and Severus. Severus had one arm over his wife and one hand with his fingers brushing up against the babe’s soft cheek.<br/>
Bellatrix, Lucius, and Regulus were at the end of the bed around Narcissa, some were standing, and some were sitting in front of the fire on chairs that were in the suite’s sitting area. Tom was standing by the window; the moon was just starting to show up in the night sky. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations” said Tom softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations”, said Bellatrix, “what will you name the wee lad?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Not many knew it, but Bellatrix had a Scottish accent from living with her mother’s side of the family during the summer months as a child and long into her time at Hogwarts. It only showed when she was emotional, or around those she loved, trusted, and considered family, even if they were not blood family.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lily looked at her son and looked at Severus and said, “Hadrian Polaris Prince.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lily and Severus had talked about names previously and this was one of the full names at the top of their list.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My little Hadrian,” said Severus, “you are loved my son. He is beautiful Lily, great job my darling.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Snape then took Hadrian from Lily’s arms, since he had finished nursing and was squirming in lily’s arms, who was falling asleep while still sitting up. Even thought the birth went smoothly and was only a few hours, birthing takes a lot out of a person. Severus with Narcissa’s help, since he had the babe in his arms, eased Lily onto her back and Narcissa finished cleaning Lily up and made her more comfortable. Narcissa had already helped Lily pass the placenta and cleaned her up right after she passed Hadrian to Lily to nurse. Although, Narcissa was now wiping her brow with a cool cloth which helped move her sweaty hair away from her face and would make her more comfortable, even in sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Severus while patting Hadrian’s back to get the gas out of his tummy, moved his way over to stand next to Tom. Once he heard a wet burp come out of his son and wiped away the dribble, he started humming an old pureblood lullaby that he remembered Lucius singing to Draco, who was only a few months older than Hadrian. While humming he was swaying side to side and was enjoying the time with his new son, while being near his closest friends, who were considered as family to him and Lily. The friends, who considered Lily and Severus as family right back.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>As Severus came out of the pensive, he had tears running down his face. Houndstooth was giving Severus a few minutes to compose himself and during this time Severus was thinking.</p><p>“Potter was not a Potter at all, and he was his son. He treated his son horribly for years, for something he could not control. Would Hadrian even forgive him? Would Hadrian understand that he and Lily took away his memory to protect his son, but it did the exact opposite. Where even is Hadrian living right now, and where has he been staying these years after Lily’s death?”, thought Severus.</p><p>After a few more minutes Houndstooth cleared his throat and said, “Now Severus I know at the top of our list is finding your son, but first I need to tell you who your family is, so I can contact them as soon as possible. Is that amenable?”</p><p>“Yes”, said Severus.</p><p>Houndstooth searched through Severus’s cleansing results, which included his updated and accurate bloodline results and read aloud, “You are from a powerful line of purebloods and half-bloods named the Rusu’s who are from Moldova. That is where you were born, since we were able to get in contact with our branch there and get your original birth certificate. It is apparent that you were stolen from your family around the age of 4, and your family has never stopped looking for you. Your mother is named Ruslana Rusu and her maiden name was Ruslana Lungu. Lungu is a powerful half-blood in Moldova. Your father’s name is Allan Rusu, and you have 2 older siblings. A brother named Efim Rusu and a sister named Bria Rusu.”</p><p>“I already had a few draft letter’s written to send to your families account manager in Moldova so their manager can share the letter and let them know you are safe and with us. We already had to contact their account manager so we could get a copy of your original birth certificate, but they heeded our request and have not yet contacted your family. I told them that we were not trying to hide the fact that you were alive, but I just told the account manager that if the information of you being found was given to your family, they might come over here and then it could draw attention to those who took you from them in the first place, and we have not yet gotten your son back yet.”, said Houndstooth.</p><p>Severus looked over and talked with Houndstooth about which letter they would send and then Severus added his own note along, with the goblin nation of Britain’s letter to the Rusu’s account manager, which basically explained to the manager and the Rusu family that Severus was alive and well and that as soon as they were able, they needed to come to the British Branch. They also mentioned how Severus could not come to them because his son had not been found yet and they were worried about the person who took Severus finding out that his blocks were gone. Alas, they asked and explained in the letter if the Rusu’s could come to Britain to see their son and help him find his own son. Their lodgings would be provided for and paid for by the goblin nation. It did not go into detail in the letter as to why, just that Severus was a Goblin friend.</p><p>The letter was sent off with Houndstooth’s personal owl, a brown wood owl named Bjorn, and then Severus and Houndstooth got to planning and plotting on how to find and safely retrieve Hadrian, formerly known to Severus as Harry James Potter,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Taste of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments. I still can't believe ya'll like my story. Any constructive criticism and comments in general are apreciated and I read every one. I try to reply to all comments too, but sometimes that doesn't happen and for that I am sorry, it is not because I don't appreciate your time to make a comment because I do, it is just that I do not want to sound redundant when replying to ya'lls comment and I want my replies to ya'll to be heartfelt. That being said I will still try to reply to any comment I have not commented on yet, even if it is just a few words. Enough of that word vomit. I have just been relaxing these past few days, but I am trying to get caught up with writing today. Who knows you might get more then one chapter tonight, or first thing in the new year. ;)I hope ya'll have a great new year and are staying safe. Now please enjoy chapter 4 where we check on our dearest Harry, or shoudl I say Hadrian. :D   Until next time toodles :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After waiting for ten minutes for the rest of the Dursley's and Pier to get in the car they were finally pulling out of number four Pivet Drive. Pier’s and Dudley were ignoring Harry for now and were playing a game on their Gameboys. Petunia and Vernon were talking about something of unimportance to Harry and Harry was looking out the window. </p><p> Harry was thinking about what he would do once the Dursley’s dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p> First, he will have to go to the Leaky Cauldron to see Griphook and to get some money. And then he will have to ask if there is any other place then the Leaky Cauldron for him to stay for the summer. Harry liked and trusted Tom the bar keeper, but he wanted to stay someplace where people would be less likely to find him and send him back to the Dursleys. Harry had heard there were other Alley’s connecting to Diagon, but he had never really explored any of them, except for the first time he used the Floo and ended up in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Harry was considering staying in Knockturn because no one would think that the famous and golden boy who lived would be seen in an alley known for Dark wizards. Harry also wanted to explore Horizont Alley and Carkitt Market at some point during the summer. Harry continued looking out at the gray skies and the buildings the car was passing on the cloudy day. </p><p> Sooner than her though possible Vernon had stopped the car and said to Harry, “Get out of my sight boy!” Spittle was flying out of his mouth and the front seat was groaning where Vernon was turned around to speak at Harry. “If you ever come back, or are brought back to our house boy, you will get a horrible beating, a beating that will make your previous punishments look light. I might even kill you if you come back and dirty our house with your freakishness anymore. Understood boy?!”, hissed Vernon. </p><p> “Yes, Uncle Vernon”, Harry said. Harry didn’t feel like getting cuffed on the head or slapped so he just went along with what Vernon was saying, instead of talking back. Soon he would be gone forever from the Dursleys. </p><p> Harry got out of the car and quickly popped the trunk and got his bird cage, his trunk, and his bag of containing all his life’s possessions-including his wand- out of the trunk and shut the trunk. Without so much as a glance, the Dursley’s drove away and left harry sputtering with a blast of car exhaust and dust in his face. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed his items, pulled Dudley’s old hoody up, flattened his hair over his scar, and went inside to talk to Tom the barkeep. </p><p> The Leaky Cauldron was not that busy on a Monday during the mid-morning. It was late enough to be considered afternoon, since it wasn’t even noon yet, but it was not early in the morning either, it was roughly around 11:30. Harry was a bit hungry, since all he had before leaving the Dursleys was a drink from the gardening hose, while the Dursley’s were still getting ready in the house. </p><p> Harry walked over to Tom, who was wiping a glass with a clean, cream colored dish cloth. Harry cleared his throat softly and said, “Hello Mr. Tom, how are you today? Could I have some buttered toast, some fruit, and some milk please?” Harry knew he could not eat a lot since his stomach was still small from the Dursleys, but Tom knew a bit about Harry’s situation, but would never tell on him. </p><p> Although Tom wanted to help the child ever since Hagrid, brought in the small waif like child into his pub for the first time, and he noticed the signs of abuse, or at least neglect in the boy. During that first visit, the child flinched at the loud noises in the pub, and he flinched and backed away when everyone crowded around him, praising the boy who lived. Tom was smarter than most people thought, and he saw his fair share of abused, or neglected children, since he was the owner of a very popular pup and for wizarding and non-wizarding families alike, his shop was one of the first places, their children were led through to get into the wizarding world, and he had a soft spot for all children. He never felt the need to get into a traditional relationship, since he was what muggles considered an Aromantic Asexual. He had always loved children but was fine with being everyone’s surrogate and caring uncle. That did not mean that Tom did not have loving relationships with certain people, it just means he didn’t have a romantic relationship with anyone, and he did not feel sexual attraction. One of the things that frustrated Tom of the ideas of those in the muggle and wizarding societies were that they automatically thought that when somebody said they were in a relationship with another it was romantic and sexual in nature. Tom in his lifetime had a very large number of platonic and loving relationships with people in his blood family and people he had met and began to care for in his many years of owning the leaky cauldron. </p><p> “Of course, Harry”, Tom knew it was Harry because Harry was one of the few people who called him Mr. Tom even after telling him just to call him Tom, the child was just so polite (painfully polite at times) and sweet. “Would you like me to shrink your trunk for you as well Harry, it can’t be comfortable lugging that big thing around? What brings you in today, if I may ask? Tom knew Harry lived with Lily Evan’s sister after his parents died because of what Harry had told him over the years, but he had a feeling it was not a place, where his parents would want him to be. This was due to the child obviously not being cared for in the proper way. That’s what harry was, a child. Many people in the wizarding world put all their trust into the boy-who-lived, but many forgot that Harry was still a child and a child who was an orphan as well (at least to Tom’s knowledge 😊 ). From the first time Harry walked into the door with Hagrid and called Tom, Mr. Tom and held out his small hand to shake, despite being obviously nervous, Tom had felt a sense of protectiveness and care for the child; creating a connection to him quicker then with most people he met in his pub for the first time. There were only a few other people he could think of that he formed a connection with as quickly as he did as Harry. </p><p> Harry still with his raggedy hood from Dudley up around his face nodded his head and said, “Yes please thank you Mr. Tom. I was able to convince them to take me with them and drop me off here for the summer, before they got to the movie theater that is five to 10 minutes away from here. You won’t tell anyone I am here right? Do you know any other place where I can stay for the summer, other than here Mr. Tom? I do trust you sir and I want to stay here, but this is one of the places where people will think to look for me once they realize I am gone?” </p><p> “Well, that’s good”, exclaimed Tom. “Do not worry about offending me child, I understand your reasoning as to rooming somewhere else and your reason to not want to be find by those who will make you go back to your relatives. One of those people being the old fool himself. I believe I have told you a few of my thoughts on the old fool, but let me explain myself some more”, Tom whispered. Tom waved his wand under the bar and a strong privacy charm came up between him and Harry, so people couldn’t listen to their conversation. To others it would just seem like Tom, catching up with one of his many patrons with the aid of privacy charms. It was known that Tom tried to get to know most if not every person, at least a little bit, who walked into his Pub. It was one of the reasons his Pub was so popular, he cared about each and every one of his patrons. </p><p> “The old fool which I know you know who I am talking about?” Harry nodded with a small smirk on his face. Dumbledore, Harry thought. “The old fool has never been one who I have trusted Harry. In my opinion, he has always been too secretive and has had too much power over others, even though he has all those titles. Too many names Headmaster Dumbledore my ass”, Tom said with a smirk.” </p><p> “Now, as for a place for you to stay over the summer, I would suggest you go to the White Wyvern in KnockTurn Alley. I know you can hold your own after what you have been through so far in school, especially after what you went through in the Triwizard Tournament. There had to be some clause in the school rules where an underage wizard could be pulled out of the Tournament and I believe you Harry, I know you didn’t put your name in that cup, somebody else did. Probably an adult wizard that is the only way your name would have come out of the cup because of all the old magic on the cup. Sorry Harry not to get off track of your question, just know that I and multiple others believe you and know you did not place your own name in the cup, and we believe you saw Voldemort. Now as I said go to the White Wyvern, I know the owner, Madame Florence. She may seem like a hard lady, but she is very kind under the hard exterior and likes people who are polite and hardworking. She has a soft spot, for those who are having a hard time, she hates bullies, and she does not discriminate who stays at her pub if they can pay with money, or by working shifts at the pub for room and board, or barter something to her that is worth something; do not be afraid to haggle, some shop keepers like to haggle with their customers, and they will let you know if they don’t, but they are used to it, so don’t be afraid of being impolite. Tell her I sent you and you will be fine. I know you can take care of yourself but keep your hood up when in Knockturn and sound confident when you say no to the sellers in Knockturn. Once they know you are there for your own reasons and not to cause trouble, or spy on those in the alley then they will stop bothering you after you say no to their wears a few times. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Freedom Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll I wanted to give you another chapter today. I am still trying to figure out a fixed posting schedule, but as soon as I do I will let ya'll no. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to post yesterday, but it became so long, I did not feel like I could properly finish it in the way I did with the other chapters. This is now posted on FFN and yesterday i poseted it on wattpad as well under the same pen name. The first commenter on wattpad told me that I had an error in chaoter 2 and for that I am greatful, I fixed it. Also, I thank ya'll wh have commented on Ao3 and have helped me make my writing better and think more about what I want to answer for ya'll. I hope ya'll are staying safe, until next time Toodles. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry got his food, finished up his conversation with Tom because Tom had to start to help other patrons since it was getting close to the daily noon rush (albeit being lighter since it was a Monday), and focused on eating the delicious food, so his stomach could handle it. Soon enough Harry was full and still had a bit of fruit and a sliver of a small piece of toast left. Harry finished his milk, took a deep breath, felt his shrunken trunk in his pocket, resmoothed and checked his fringe was properly covering his scar, readjusted his hood to hide his face, made eye contact with Tom and nodded goodbye, who nodded back with a smile in his eyes since he was talking to another patron, and stood up and left the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p>Harry looked at the bank once he entered Diagon Alley, following another patron who also was leaving the pub. Harry did not want to take a chance of his magical signature being caught by even as something as small as the needed magic to tap the on the brick and open it into the alley. He decided he would go to the bank after looking in Knockturn Alley and getting a room at the White Wyvern for a night. He had enough wizarding money to do some light shopping and to get food and a room at the Wyvern for a night or too from his time last year in the Wizarding World and at Hogwarts. Unlike many people thought, Harry was not a pampered by his relatives and because of this he knew how to save the little muggle money he was able to get from the Dursley’s, mainly change that Petunia let him keep from whatever was left from his grocery run for the Dursleys, when Vernon was not home, or not looking. He also knew how to save his wizarding money despite splurging for once in his life, for candy on the trolley for first year and every year since. </p><p>Harry double checked his hood was covering his face, hunched over a bit while still trying to look like he knew where he was going and walked into Knockturne Alley. </p><p>“Come and get these fresh fingernails,” screeched an aged witch. She shoved the jar of what looked like human fingernails in some murky liquid into Harry’s face. </p><p>Harry firmly spoke from under his hood and made it so he was looking the witch, but she could not see under his hood and he said, “No thank you miss,” in his best attempt at a firm voice, and kept walking. A few more peddlers asked him if they wanted to buy their wears, for instance a hag was trying to sell him some type of creature’s eyeballs in a jar, and another haggard wizard tried to sell him a potion that was supposed to make its drinker sing bawdy songs repeatedly, until it ran out, or they could be given the antidote potion, which came with the purchase at a higher fee of course. With all these peddlers, Harry remained firm and repeated what he said to the first witch, but just phrased differently depending who he was talking too, and soon enough the peddlers decided he was not there to spy on the alley or was there for trouble. </p><p>With the peddlers no longer haggling him, Harry quickly stood off to the side of the alley and looked down the streets to see where he wanted to go first. There was a tattoo parlor, Borgin and Burkes which he passed at the beginning of the alley, what looked like to be a wizarding barber, an apothecary, and various other stores that probably sold darker artefacts. Harry also saw the sign for the White Wyvern farther down in the Alley. Harry decided he wanted to get a tattoo and see if they could also pierce his ears, like he saw at the few muggle parlors that were in Little Whinging. Whenever he walked past with the Dursleys in his childhood, Petunia and Vernon, would always sneer at the shop, and Dudley and Vernon both made fun of any male who they saw coming out of the shop with their ears pierced. Harry remembered one time when they were about to walk past the small tattoo shop in Little Whinging, “The Dancing Skeleton.” </p><p> <em>Before they could walk past, a man walked out with a sleeve of tattoos on both arms and cool, small black gauges in his ears and the top of his cartilage on both ears had one silver ring in each ear. Harry thought the young man looked wicked at the time, but the Dursleys disagreed. Vernon sneered and shoved passed the man with Dudley right behind him, and spoke loudly to Dudley and Petunia, “Men shouldn’t pierce, their ears, that man was probably a fairy and only freaks get tattoos. I bet he will never be able to get a decent job.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Harry who was multiple feet behind the Dursley’s carrying the few bags they had already in their shopping trip and was able to see the frown of consternation and anger on the young man’s face as he heard what the Dursley’s said as they shoved past him. Harry thought the young man was probably around the Weasley Twins age, or a bit older and he had sandy blond hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black slip-on vans, and a dark blue round neck t-shirt, with a brown leather jacket, hung over his shoulder with two of his fingers. Harry thought he was quite handsome. Even before, the Triwizard Tournament Harry knew he was gay, but he also believed he fell somewhere on the asexual spectrum as well. He could appreciate someone who looked nice and who had a good personality, but he never felt, or understood the sexual attraction that his dorm mates said they felt and explained to him. </em>
</p><p><em>Before Harry passed him, he decided he would speak to the young man because he felt bad for the Dursley’s rude comments to him, since he was used to it being directed at him all the time, and the young man was now looking at Harry, since Harry had been lost in thought in front of the parlor for a good chunk of time without noticing it.
Harry cleared his throat and said, “Excuse me sir,” Harry began, although Harry knew he was still young he felt to address others with respect because it was beaten into him as a child and it also it was just who he was as a person. </em> </p><p>
  <em>“I am sorry for how my relatives treated you, pushed you out of the way, and insulted you for no apparent reason, but their own misguided view of what is acceptable and what is not. I am used to their rudeness, but they should not treat anyone that way regardless and for that I am sorry on their behalf. I for one like your gauges and tattoos. May I ask, did the hoops that are on the top of both of your ears hurt a lot, or did it not hurt that much?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young man looked surprised for a bit, but quicky recovered and said, no its ok, I am used to people making snide comments about my appearance and normally I just ignore them, since it is the norm of being different in a relatively small, close-minded town. Thank you for apologizing on their behalf and I am sorry that you are used to them treating you that way. If it helps at all, my family is not the nicest to me either,” he said with no hint of pity in his high, but empathy, and a small smile on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s you name mate? My name is Augustus Grant, but you can call me Gus, that is what my friends call me. As for the rings in the cartilage of both of my ears, they did not hurt too bad, just a bit of a sting and ache, but it went away quickly. You just must make sure you clean it regularly, even more so right after you get it done, or else it will get infected. Although you seem like a tuff and smart chap,” he said with a wink and a larger smile on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry took a deep breath and didn’t think it would hurt to tell this stranger and what appeared to be a muggle, his name, “My name is Harry Potter,” Harry looked at Gus and his face didn’t show any recognition of his name, unless he was very good with creating a mask with his emotions, and if he was Harry couldn’t do anything about that, so he just had to trust his gut that he could trust Gus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for answering my questions Gus and thank you for your compliment. You seem like a pretty swell chap yourself; I have to go so I don’t get left by my relatives, but maybe we could go to a café, or something later and talk more,” harry said with a blush and a small smile on his face, his fringe was covering his eyes a bit as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahahaha,” laughed Gus, “don’t worry I am not laughing at you mate, I just like your personality, I would love to get to know you better too; here is my contact information.” Gus then wrote down his number and address on a crumpled piece of paper and with a pen he pulled out of his pant pocket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By Harry,” Gus said with a small smile and a wave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By Gus,” Harry said with a smile and a wave as well and he dashed away to catch up with is horrid relatives. </em>
</p><p>With a destination in mind and a deep breath in and out, Harry headed into the direction of Markus Scarrs Indelibe Tattoos. </p><p>Harry walked towards the shop that had that exact sign above it and walked through an old, groaning, black door, the hinges rusty from age, yet silent due to some magic and a touch of oil in between the hinges. The shop had an interesting smell to it, it smelled like ink one would find in freshly printed books, but it had a more musky, human smell to it. It was not a stinky sort of smell, just the smell coming from someone who has just started to sweat, but does not stink, it is sweet, acidic, and tangy. </p><p>At the main counter, in the front of the shop, there was a young woman who seemed to be in her mid-20s to early 30s, harry could not tell. She was quite beautiful, but in a unique way, her features were sharp, and her body was angular almost like a man, but she was surely a woman, she had a big bosom as one of his dorm mates might describe a lady they like. She had dark auburn hair and chestnut colored hair that curled down to just above her shoulder. She was wearing a velvet short green sleeve top, which showed the tattoos going down her right arm and the tattoos swirling up her neck and across her collarbone, and back down swirling to her bosom, but Harry could not tell where else it went, since the tattoo of swirling images was hidden by her top. Harry could only see what he could get a glimpse of under his hood and he was not one stare, since he knew how rude and uncomfortable it could be to have unwanted attention on oneself. </p><p>The lady fully looked up at Harry as he made it to the counter, as she was only eyeing him as she quietly observed him as he surveyed the tattoo parlor before fully making his way in, as if she were used to people being a bit apprehensive, or at least curious of the shop. “What can I do for you laddie, my name is Griselda?”, she said in a low, sultry voice. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and said, “Firstly, ma’am it is nice to meet you, secondly, may I ask do you keep the identities of your customers secret? I do not mean to be rude, but I do not want anyone to find me. I honestly came here to look into getting a tattoo and perhaps getting my ears pierced if you do that as well?” </p><p>When Harry started speaking Griselda remained calm and still had a neutral smile on her face, she only raised a curious eyebrow when he asked about to keep his identity hidden, but she did not look like she was about to judge him. </p><p>“Well, I would like to say we have a tight confidentiality with every one of our customers. One might be surprised to find, that it is more common than not for a customer to be worried about others finding them in our establishment, whether it be because those around them do not agree with adorning one’s body in the way this shop offers, or others might not want others to see them in this alley, sometimes people worry about both factors, and sometimes people do not care who sees them in our establishment. Also, do not be worried about being rude lad, it is sweet that you said that because most wizards who walk in here asking about keeping their name hidden do not ask about it as nicely as you did and some of them even demand, or expect. Also, I can give you a tattoo right now since it is slow in the shop today and you are right in the assumption that we also do ear piercings like parlors that are offered in the muggle world. Please, follow me to my station and sit down on the chair, what were you thinking of regarding a tattoo? While you think, do you mind if I do your ears first, so you have time to think and ears are done rather quickly depending on where you want the earrings to be place? Also, lad, you do not need to call me ma’am it is sweet of you, but please call me Griselda, or Gris.” quipped Griselda. </p><p>“Thank you, Ma-, Gris.”, Harry said, and he walked over to her station and laid down on a chair that looked like a muggle dentist chair that he had seen on the telly since the Dursley’s never bothered to take him to the dentist. “I wouldn’t mind you doing my ears first, I would like one piercing in each lobe and then I would like 3 silver hoops if possible, right next to each other closer to the top of each ear. What kind of piercing should I get on my lobes that would look the best? Also, I think I know what I would like to get for my tattoos. If they are small can you do them in more than one area today?” </p><p>“Your welcome lad and may I know your name, and could you pull your Hood down so I can do your ears? I believe hematite studs would go well in your lobes, since they are small enough to not draw that much attention unless one was looking, but also stunning enough to still compliment any outfit. Also, they will look well with the hoops in both of your ears. And yes, I can do a tattoo in more than one area and they do not have to be small, since the shop is quite slow today and magical tattoos are easier to create then muggle tattoos. You do not need a needle machine with the ink, the person giving the tattoo just needs a certification in tattoo magic and know how enchant and embed the ink into the customers skin, in the way they want to; it will still sting like a needle, all I need to do is place my hand on the area you want tattooed and then I can work my magic. The tattoos can be moving, or still and be in any color you want.”, said Griselda. </p><p>Harry blushed under his hood and said “I can lower my hood Gris, sorry I forgot to do it, since I was going over what kind of tattoos, I want for a second time, just to be sure. I like your choice, I did not think to choose earrings of Hematite, but it is a very pretty, black stone. I read a book about gemstones at the library once and it was quite interesting,” Harry said with a smile. </p><p>Harry lowered his hood and said, my name is Harry Potter Miss Gris, and I would like to get a lily on my left bicep and have deer antlers curling around it on both sides. Above that on my left shoulder I would like a grim and a wolf howling a moon above it. Then on my right shoulder I would like to get a snake slithering all the way around my neck so it can end somewhere close to my left ear. I am unsure with the color choice I will let you choose if you could please. Also, I want all the tattoos on my left arm to be colored, but still. The only tattoo I want to be magical and move is my snake tattoo please.”  </p><p>“I can do that Harry, thank you for trusting me with the color choice of your tattoos and thank you for trusting me with your name. On my behalf as the owner of the Dancing Skeleton I can say that all my workers and myself included do not believe the absolute Horse shit that the prophet says about you and we have your full support. Also, I would like to say before begin piercing your ears and doing your tattoos, know that if you ever need someone to talk to, or a friendly face, you are always welcome at the Dancing Skeleton. I do not normally get so personal with my clients, but I like you child and I am sorry that the wizarding world places all their weight on you. I know you are strong, so please do not take offense, but you are a child, and it is disgusting how almost all wizards and witches in Britain put all the weight and blame on a single child, an orphan no less. Ohh forgive me lad for being so abrupt with my thoughts, but I thought you should know that you have people in your corner. You have only just entered my shop Harry and yet I am drawn to you. Being the boy who lived is part of it, I would be lying if I said it was not, but it is also that you seem like an interesting, kind, and polite young man,” spoke Griselda. </p><p>Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes as a stranger was seeing him for who he was and not just the boy he lived. Harry was shocked at how a mere stranger could care for him and speak so highly of him when they just met, normally life had taught him that people always had an ulterior motive when being kind to him. It was only entering Hogwarts and when he made his first friends in Ron and Hermione when he felt people could be kind him without a motive. He still did not trust many people, adults, and youth alike, yet he felt like he could trust and felt a connection with Griselda, like she said she had for him. It was almost like when he first became friends with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron in his first year at Hogwarts, even though he barely knew him then, his gut told him he could trust this person. </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and sniffed, it felt like there was a heavy lump in it and said, “I, I do not know what to say Miss Gris, but thank you. Being honest, I cannot understand why you care so much about me, yet I just met you, but I am not worried about that, I feel a connection with you too. You have been kind to me and actually listen to me, you and another older person I know, are some of the only people so far in my life that truly look at who I am and not as my moniker the boy who lived and for that I thank you.” </p><p>Gris also cleared her throat, she looked like she wanted to hug Harry, and she asked just that. Harry nodded, stiffly due to being surprised. </p><p>Gris hugged the too thin boy who lived around the shoulders and felt as if this was the start of a great friendship. She had always wanted a little sibling to love, but she was the youngest of her family and only had one older sister who she loved dearly. With another squeeze before letting go, Gris let go of Harry, took a deep breath, and said, “Now let’s get down to business (to defeat the Huns 😊),” she said with a small smile. </p><p>Three hours later Harry left the parlor with plans and instructions to write Gris periodically and to visit whenever he felt like it. Now it was later in the day and he was a bit sore, but not horribly so, considering all the pain he went through at his relatives. </p><p>“Now to go to the White Wyvern”, thought Harry. With that in mind, harry strode down the alley with his hood back up and quickly found himself outside of the White Wyvern. A sign next to the door said, rooms open. </p><p>Harry walked into the loud pub, since it was getting closer to dinner time and people were there for an early supper, or some afternoon food, and went to the bar that took up the left side of the room. The room was an open space except for the kitchens that could be seen a bit behind the bar and in the right side of the room was a bunch of chairs, tables, and couches spaced around to not be cramped, but cozy. People could choose to move chairs together, or find a place to sit alone, while still experiencing the atmosphere in the pub that could just be described as cozy. The pub was made up of hues of brown, dark purple, plum, and gray thrown about. The only other thing in the room was at the very end of the bar there was a staircase that led to what was most likely the boarding rooms. </p><p>Harry went up to the part of the bar, where an older witch was cleaning a glass with a clean cloth, she had hexagon glasses, gray eyes, a plum tunic, black pants, and a tan almost coffee colored apron around her front, that ended just below her knees, and said, “Excuse me ma’am but would you happen to know where I could talk to Madame Florence about a room?” </p><p>The women looked at him with grey eyes that he could now see were speckled with lavender around the iris and said, “You are looking at her son. How long would you be staying here?”
“I am not sure how long I will be staying here ma’am, but if I had to guess most of the summer before school starts back up. I only have money with me, for one night now, but I am going to the bank tomorrow and I can pay you the rest then. Also, if I do not have enough, I am willing to work ma’am, I know how to clean and to cook. Mr. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron told me to come to you,” Harry said with a small fond smile. </p><p>“He did now do he,” smirked Madame Florence. “You can stay here young man, we can look over the pricing and logistics later, it looks like you are about to fall over your own two feet in exhaustion, and anyone Tom sends over, will be taken care of. What is your name young man, and would you like me to send you up some of today’s special soup, in a few hours when it is dinner time? Not to be rude, but it seems a rest would be good for you son,” spoke Madam Florence. </p><p>“Thank you for the concern ma’am I am tired, it has been an exhausting day. I would love it if you could send up some soup for me at dinner time perhaps with a glass of apple juice if it is not too much trouble. My name is Harry.” </p><p>“I can most certainly do that for you Harry, here is your room key to room 1209 and do not hesitate to ask if you need something,” Madame Florence said gruffly, yet still kindly. </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said and nodded to Madame Florence and took his room key from her outstretched hand and turned around and headed to the end of the bar and went up the stairs. On the 1st floor of the bar there were rooms that were in the 1100 section and he went one more flight up and he was in his section. Once off the landing harry headed down the hall and shortly, he came to his room on the right. He put his key into the lock, opened the door, shut the door, and locked it from the inside, and felt the built-in privacy and silencing wards in his room activate. He placed his bag down by the bed, took off his shoes, and promptly fell on the bed. Not even a few seconds later he was in dreamland. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Explanations part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll sorry I didn't get to post yesterday so here you go. I think for a loose schedule I will try to post a new chapter every Monday and  Friday. Depending on how my week goes, especially with school starting back on the 25th I might occasionally also post on Wednesday if I have time, but that is undecided. Monday and Friday are pretty secure with my schedule at the moment. Some more explanations about Harry's birth and what's up with Voldemort and his role in this story will be in chapter 7, or 8. More information about Harry will probably be in chapter 7 and info on Voldemort most likely will be in chapter 8, but we will see. Hope ya'll are staying safe and happy reading.<br/>Toodles. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was sitting with Houndstooth planning on how they were going to find and retrieve Hadrian and where he could possibly be. “I wonder would the old coot place Harry in the one place Lily told me that she never wanted Harry to go if something happened to either of us. Now that I think about it, I agreed with Lily when we had the conversation and we both agreed that we never wanted Hadrian to go to that cold hearted wench Petunia and her oaf of a husband Vernon,” thought Severus. </p><p> “Houndstooth”, said Severus, “is there a way I can view Lily’s will now that my memories are back, I never remember her will being read after her death?” </p><p>Houndstooth looked at Severus and smirked a toothy grin and said, “That is because the will was closed Severus and who do you think did that?” </p><p> “Dumbledore,” spat out Severus. </p><p> “Correct,” said Houndstooth, “Now that your memories are returned and we have documentation proving your marriage to Lily Evans is factual and the one with James was just a safety measure for the war, we can override Dumbledore’s shut down of the will. We can find out where Hadrian was most likely placed because I agree with you that Dumbledore would place the boy, in the one home that you both fought so that Hadrian never went there. We can do this since you have status as the widower of Mrs. Evans and that overrides all of Dumbledore’s titles. Let me call one of my brethren to go and get the will and we should be hearing back from your true family soon.” </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” thought Severus, in swooped the Bjorn, the goblin owl they sent off with the Rusu family’s letter on its talon, with what looked like a return letter tied around its leg.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Goblin Brother Houndstooth, and Goblin friend Severus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for informing me that Lord and Lady Rusu’s lost son has been found and that they also apparently have a godson. Beautiful bird brother Houndstooth. Understand that by the time you should get this, the Rusu’s will be preparing to come to the Gringotts Branch in Britain and they will be there in a matter of hours. Also, know that your family loves you and is prepared to help you find your son and their grandson by any means possible. That means Severus that you have the extension of the Gringotts bank in Moldova’s help due to your status as a goblin friend and due to your status of still being my customer, even though you were taken from your rightful family. Congratulations on being found. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Houndstooth the same aid from the Gringotts in Moldova and my personal aid that goes to Severus also goes to you and that of the whole Goblin nation in Britain as well. I know all Gringotts branches have a code to help each other but consider this as an extra fortitude to our alliances and brotherhood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>May your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely brother Houndstooth and Friend Severus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head Account Manager of the Rusu Family Hobbleclaw. </em>
</p><p> “Well, that came back quickly,” quipped Severus to Houndstooth. </p><p>Now to prepare to greet your family Severus, and I will continue to work on the plans you and I have been brainstorming on how to find Hadrian, while waiting for a reply. You my friend need to go rest and freshen up for your family. </p><p> “But…”, said Severus. </p><p> “Hush,” said Houndstooth, “I know it is important for you to find your son and it is important for me to find him too my friend, but you are no use to anyone if you are not rested and taking care of yourself. You don’t even have to nap but go to your suite and take a nice shower.” </p><p> “Thank you Houndstooth,” said Severus. He knew from his time working with the Goblin that he would not back down on this matter. Houndstooth would not admit it, but he cared for Severus like a surrogate son, which is normal for any goblin who is the one to act and inform the goblin king of someone that should become a goblin friend. It is on that specific Goblins back if the being they chose did not have the best interest of the Goblins and the Goblin Nation in heart then that Goblin would be punished, or at least humiliated. Severus also understood that Houndstooth like most Goblins were stubborn. This information being true Severus understood Houndstooth’s gruff nature towards him was just a different way he could show how he cared through his actions more than his words. </p><p>Severus then put his hand on one of the bricks that was on the wall next to Houndstooth’s cherry wood desk. He felt a thrum of magic, blood magic to be precise, his blood was need only once when he first stepped into the suite made for him, a goblin friend, years ago. Thus, the blood magic made it, so he did not have to prick his hand every time he wanted to go in, the magic had already absorbed his blood and magical signature, so to open this time he just felt the magic accepting his request. All the compulsions that were on him and in his blood before the cleansing did not affect the blood magic used to get into his suite. The old blood magic could not be tricked because under spells and potions versus Severus after he was cleansed the blood magic still recognized his magical signature; albeit cleaner than what it once was. To the regular eye it was just a brick wall, but since Severus knew what was behind it, he had known what pressing on that one brick would open towards. In it was a suite designated just for him. Every goblin friend was given a suite where they could live indefinitely, or to be used only whenever they needed to. Goblins were formidable creatures, but if you got on their good side than they were fiercely loyal. </p><p>Severus suite was made in shades of cerulean blue, some teal, and dark green. It was a very calming blend of colors which Severus loved. Once he entered, he passed the sinfully comfortable sitting room with its area rugs, stone floors, obsidian fireplace, and multiple comfortable dark green, leather chairs. Not to mention the stormy grey, cloth lined, couch. Severus had fallen asleep many a night in that couch and had woken up in the bed in the adjoining room, with no knowledge of how he got there. He had an inkling of a gruff voice always taking him to bed and tucking him in, but he never brought it up to Houndstooth in the mornings. </p><p>Severus then went into the bedroom, that housed an equal sinfully comfortable full-size bed, topped with a cerulean comforter. The room also had the same area rug as the living room in it because the stone floors in the bank were cold, no matter the year. Left of the bed closest to the bathroom door was a bedside table made of espresso wood. On the right side of the bed there was a window that looked out into the depths of the mine that was under Gringotts. It was a beautiful site indeed. Right next to the window was an armoire made out of espresso wood that held all of his clothes he kept at Gringotts rather than just the ones at Spinner’s End. Across from the bed, to the left of the hidden door he just entered was a bookshelf that was also made from espresso colored wood. It took up all the back wall. Severus went into the bathroom that had a shower and a Jacuzzi tub and a toilet and a sink all in the same obsidian stone as the fireplace. Above the sink was a muggle mirror, it was not the type of mirror that talked back to you and for that Severus thanked the goblins taste. </p><p>Severus took off his clothes, turned the water to hot, but not scalding, and let the water relax all of the tension out of his muscles. Severus was stressed and tired, but most of all nervous. With his memories that had all come back by now, he remembered bits and pieces of his loving family and he was worried if they would still be proud and love him as much as they did that he remembered when he was taken at the ripe age of four years old. </p><p>How it worked, even Severus was not sure, but when Severus was taken by the person who kidnapped him and replaced and messed up his memories, they did not change Severus’s first name. It was not a common name in Britain, but it was not unheard of. Did the person who took him have that much faith in their abilities that when they looked at him, they would not even recognize the stolen child? The answer was simply yes. One of the last memories Severus retained back was the image of who bound all of his memories and the same person who took all the information of who he was before being taken except for his first name away from him, was Dumbledore. Severus had been sitting in that oh so comfortable couch in his suite when that final memory came back and that was the key that clicked all of his fuzzy memories in place and pushed most of the fog away. </p><p>It made sense in a twisted sort of way. The person who took Severus away from the Rusu's was the same person who took his son away from him after Lily’s death. Yes, Lily took away his memories of their marriage and child, but he consented to that. He and Lily tried to make sure that if they died Harry would go someplace safe and not at Lily's wretched sisters. That is probably where Dumbledore placed him, Houndstooth has probably already, or is about to make this assumption too. Thus, if I have a few minutes before my family arrives then I can talk to Houndstooth about Hadrian’s whereabouts. Severus was not just nervous about reuniting with his family, but with Hadrian as well. Will the child forgive me for how I treated him in school? What type of condition will he be in. Now that Severus had his memories back and was cleansed of all potions and spells when he thinks about his interactions with Hadrian in school, the child always seems to thin when he comes back from holidays and flinched at loud noises. </p><p>” Shit,” thought Severus, “how could I have let that false hatred of James Potter get in the way of seeing a pretty obvious abuse case. If only I had found out about the potions and spells on me sooner and I could have treated Hadrian like one of the rest of my students, instead of outright bullying him for something he had control over. Heck, now that he had his memories back, he remembered that right before he married Lily he made up with James, Remus, and that mutt Sirius. Also, right before Severus's memories were taken from him for safety reasons, he could even say that he considered all three of them friends and trusted them despite what happened during their school year. They all talked over it and actually had a couple of hard conversations about it, and then they moved on from everyone’s mistakes. It would not help any of them to dwell in the past. </p><p> Done thinking for now Severus got out of the shower and wrapped a Cerulean colored fluffy towel around his waist. Severus brushes his teeth and then waved his hand around his head and wordlessly dried his hair. His black hair was quite soft and well maintained, but it looked greasy due to all of his time over potion cauldrons and their fumes. Severus then walked back into his bedroom and opened his armoire. He chose a dark green, almost black three-quarter sleeve button up, black silk boxers, black slacks, black crew cut socks, and black Oxford. Over his green shirt, Severus wore one of his infamous and comfortable black dress robes. After getting dressed and making sure his hair was in order, Severus took a deep breath, rolled up his right sleeve, put his wand holder and wand back on his arm, rolled his sleeve back down, left his room and walked back into his sitting room. With one more check that everything was in order, Severus opened the door that led back to Houndstooth’s office. </p><p> When Severus walked in Houndstooth was sitting behind his desk and there were 5 beings on the other side of his desk, 4 of them sitting in a huge, conjured sofa, and one of them sitting in the usual leather chairs that were on the other side of Houndstooth’s desk. When Severus walked in, all talking stopped and Severus realized that those 4 beings were his family and the 5th being was their account manager Hobble law.   </p><p> “Mom, Dad, Efim, Bria, is it really you?”, whispered Severus. </p><p> Severus’s father Allan stood up as well as his mother Ruslana who he was holding hands with. In the same voice Severus remembered as a child, his father said, “It is us son. We are so happy you have been found my son.” His siblings and mother nodded and they all looked like their eyes were wet. </p><p> “Severus,” said his mother, “We have missed you so much love, can you come over here, so we can embrace you, if you are comfortable with hugs that is.” </p><p> “We understand if you do not feel comfortable with a hug brother, but please come over here so we can see how much you have grown. The last time we saw you, you only came to my hip and Bria's ribcage”, spoke Efim. </p><p> Severus had a lump in his throat, so he nodded and walked over to his mother and father and accepted his mother arms for a hug. Before he knew it his father and his older siblings were all hugging him and Severus thought he would be uncomfortable, but he just felt safe. He felt like he was home. </p><p> “My family, I have missed you so much. I love you all”, said Severus with tears in his eyes and for the first time since his Lily died, he truly cried and let his guard down. It was like a damn broke and all of the pain, anger, bitterness, sadness, and loneliness that Severus had felt in his life came pouring out. His family just kept hugging him and letting him know that he was safe, he was loved, and he was home. Severus for once, despite how his life had taught him to never trust anyone, especially after Lily's death and after Dumbledore’s meddling came life, Severus leaned into the embrace of his family and believed them and that he was safe and loved. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Explanations part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for Harry to finally talk to the Goblins!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the awaited chapter ya’ll. Forgive me for not posting on Monday, I was not feeling to well and I was tired, but I am better now. I am trying to get some more writing done, so I have a few chapters backed up, so I can miss less days like this past Monday even if I am not feeling up to writing. I hope ya’ll are doing well, especially after what happened last week in the U.S. capitol and the continued fluctuating COVID-19 rates all over the world. Thank you again for all your wonderful comments! Now that I am a writer, I now understand how much a comment means to writers, so I have tried to comment on most, if not every fic that I read from now on. Happy reading! Toodles!   😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up with a jolt. Harry wondered where he was, but then it all came back to him about meeting Madame Florence and falling asleep in his room. Harry realized that the clock he failed to notice on the night stand next to the bed, was a magical clock.</p><p>The clock was currently yelling “Dinner, Dinner time for Dinner, Dinner is from 5 to 9 every night. Dinner.” </p><p>Harry reached over and hit the button on top of the clock, like he would do with the muggle clock he had in his cupboard at the Dursleys, and it became quite once more. Harry stretched and felt a few of his bones pop. He felt much better after the amazing nap he just had. It was only a few hours and no matter how well he slept it would not touch the bone deep tiredness he felt from the work at the Dursley’s and the sleepless nights at the Dursleys and during his school years. Harry was quite surprised he slept so well, if only for a few hours because ever since he came back from the maze with Cedric’s body, his nightmare was worse than ever. Before he left the Dursley’s Harry could not sleep a full night without at least one or two nightmares and those nights were good nights based on Harry’s standards. Harry always dealt with nightmares before Hogwarts and they normally consisted of him seeing a green light and hearing his mother screech his name, or they were nightmares of the Dursley’s hurting him. Going to Hogwarts, finding out his wizarding heritage, and all the near death experiences each year, just made his nightmares worse and more frequent.</p><p>Harry then got up and goes to the bathroom and does his business and then he showers in the small, but not horribly tiny shower that could also be used as a tub, since the bottom was a claw foot tub. It had a light grey marble for the floor and sink, and the toilet was a type of white porcelain.  </p><p>Now that he was not completely exhausted Harry, got out of the shower and went into the room he fell asleep in and he realized that it too, was a mix of warm browns and blacks to give the same cozy feeling as the pub downstairs. Harry reached into his trunk and found the set of clothes that were the least baggy on his form, and he put on the same old sweatshirt to cover his identity once again and to get rid of the chill in the air. Harry tried to dry his hair with a towel and tried to finger comb hair, but as usual it could not be tamed. Then there was a nock on the door and Harry walked over and unlocked the door and poked his head out. There stood Madame Florence with an apron on, holding out Harry’s meal he requested earlier. </p><p>“Hello Harry. Here is your food. I hope you got some rest; you seem more alert now,” she said with a smile. </p><p>Harry took the tray from her hands and said, “Thank you Madame Florence. I had a nice rest; I hoe you have had a good night so far.”</p><p>“It’s been fine honey, it is not that busy, but do not worry about that, go eat your food you must be hungry after such a rest,” Madame Florence said with a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Madame have a good night,” said Harry.</p><p>“Same to you dear, enjoy your dinner and get some more rest tonight,” said Madame Florence and she turned around and went back down the stairs to look over the pub for the night.</p><p>Harry shut the door and brought the food over to the coffee table that was in his room by two chairs by the fireplace. The room was small but was open and had a fireplace on the wall to the right of the bed. In front of the fireplace was a coffee table the color of cherry wood and there were two chairs, to the left of the table, covered in a soft suede material that was light brown, and to the right of the table was a small sofa, or what some would call a love seat of the same color and material. The fire was already blazing and had been on since Harry first came into the room, he was just too tired to notice it.</p><p>Harry decided to sit on the small sofa and found it to be comfortable and soft. He dug into the soup, it was a light brown colored beef soup which also had potatoes and vegetables in it, but not too much that it crowded the bowl, or left no room for the meat and broth, like some soups did. Harry was able to eat half of the bowl, before he started to get full and he decided to dip the white bread that came on his dinner plate to dip in the broth. Harry wanted to finish all the meat and everything else that was in the soup, but he knew he could not push a large amount of food into his stomach, or he would get sick. While savoring the white bread mixed with the flavorful broth, harry cursed the Dursley’s for his maltreatment and especially how it made eating hard for him. Harry would love to eat at least half what Ron ate in a sitting, but he never could do that. Heck, Harry never could eat a regular sized portion that Hermione had in the great hall either. Once he was done with his bread, Harry gratefully drank all the milk he asked for. It was fresh and creamy, Harry had a hard time not gulping too fast, but he learned his threshold as a young child, for how fast he could drink milk without sicking up because of the times Aunt Petunia decided to give him milk instead of tap water. After a particular time, he drank to much when he was young and threw up on the floor and Aunt Petunia made Harry clean it up, where if Dudley got sick, she would simper all of him and make sure he was ok. Harry remembered after that incident he had not gotten fresh milk from Aunt Petunia until a few months later. The next time Harry remembered getting milk, he still drank fast, but learned how fast he could drink it without sicking up.</p><p>Harry took the glass of milk and set it back down on the dinner platter and picked up the water glass, Madame Florence gave him. Harry took a miniscule sip from it and then he walked over to the bedside table by the still sleep rumpled bed and put the water glass on it, to save for later. He then remade the bed, because when the Dursley’s did allow Harry to sleep in Dudley’s second bedroom, Harry learned that despite the continuous nightmares, he slept better in a made bed and Harry was used to it after making all the Dursley’s beds every day, including his own measly bed in Dudley’s second bedroom, and even when he slept in the cupboard. In his cupboard he just had an old, baby cot, and raggedy blanket from his mother that was no sitting in his trunk, and an old pillow that Dudley tore in half in a tantrum and Harry was able to snag from the bin before it got stained and when his relatives were sleeping, he sewed it back together. One of the other chores that Aunt Petunia made him do that he enjoyed, other than cooking and gardening, was sewing and mending all of the Dursley’s and his clothes. This also included tablecloths, blankets, and even a hole in curtains that Petunia bought from the local antique store once, but mostly he mended and sewed clothes. Aunt Petunia did not care to pay a seamstress, or do it herself, she could just hand it off to Harry. It was not hard for Harry to nick some extra sewing supplies to fix the pillow. Anyway, Harry made the measly excuse for a bed in his cupboard because as a child and even before he left the Dursleys this past summer, the cupboard that was one place that was his. He kept it as clean as possible, this was the same for the short times he was permitted to use Dudley’s second bedroom. </p><p>Despite them being hard at times, especially when he was in pain, exhausted, and starving from the Dursley’s abuse, Harry quite enjoyed cooking, gardening, and sewing. All three were skills useful to know in the wizarding and muggle world, and all three of these skills were relaxing to Harry.</p><p>Before Harry went back to bed, he decided that now he was free from the Dursleys, for the foreseeable future, he could work on his coursework and no longer hold back in school. Hopefully, Harry believes he can stay away from the Dursleys forever, but he is realistic, so Harry is settling for as long as he possibly can stay away. Harry was tired of not performing to the best of his ability in worry that Hermione would get jealous of his high grades that he knew he could get if he tried more when in school and if he was able to do his homework outside of school. For the next three hours before bed, Harry worked on his potions essay, and scoured his textbooks and properly cited all his sources. If it were not for his atrocious handwriting- which he could not help due to Vernon and Dudley’s continuous beating of his body, which caused numerous, wrongly healed broken fingers and other bones in his body, and the fact that he never was taught how to use a quill- Professor Snape could give him an O, or at minimum an Exceeding Expectations. With his essay completed, Harry went to the bathroom, peed, washed his hands, then he went back and put all his course books and supplies back into his trunk. This is because his homework should have had time to dry now; once his books were away, he went to the bed and drank most of the water from his meal earlier. He left some water in the glass, incase he woke up from a nightmare, which was highly likely, and he went to bed for once full, warm, and comfortable.</p><p>Harry woke up at 6:30 am, from a nightmare of the death of Cedric and his parents and Amos Diggory were blaming him, for Cedric’s death. They were saying, “Why couldn’t you save him?”, continuously, except for Cedric, who kept saying, “Why did you let me die?”, repeatedly. A small part of Harry knew he was not responsible, but his savior complex, survivor’s guilt, and the abuse at the Dursley’s overrode that logic and he believed he was responsible for Cedric’s death. Harry took a deep breath, drank the left-over water on his bedside table, and he decided until breakfast was put out at 7:30, he would work on his Charms Essay for an hour, or so. Around 7:30, Harry packed up all his homework and supplies, he showered, and dressed once again in the clothes from the day before. He needed to find a charm to clean, or at least freshen up his clothes, but he could not do that anyway due to the underage tracking charm on his wand and due to him not being in school yet, where practicing magic underage was a must.  How could they learn magic efficiently, by only understanding the theory, it was impossible, not to have a balanced mix of theory and practical in every class?</p><p>Harry went downstairs and found Madame Florence at the bar and only a few other customers were up this early.</p><p>“Good morning Madame Florence,” said Harry. “Could I possibly have some toast with some milk and fruit for breakfast please, if you have it?”</p><p>“I can certainly do that young man,” said Madame Florence with a smile, “are you sure you do not want something else to eat as well, for a growing boy such as yourself?”</p><p>“No thank you ma’am, it would be lovely to do that, but I am not used to eating big, or heavy breakfasts,” explained Harry.</p><p>“Ahh that is understandable, coming right up Harry,” said Madame Florence. Thinking to herself Madame Florence suddenly remembered what her good friend Tom had told her about the boy, he grew to care about more then most of his customers. Not that Tom did not care about all of his customers because he certainly did, but there were only a few people each year, or every few years who Tom took under his wing other than Harry. Tom had told her that all he could say without breaking the boy’s trust was that he did not have a good home life and he needed people in his corner.  Some of the other things he told her in confidence as friends and semi-competitive business owners was that Harry was most likely starved or used to eating very little at the place, he grew up in. He also hinted at abuse and starvation from Harry’s supposed relatives. Like most in the wizarding world, children of all type’s human, or creature were sacred and abuse was a high crime and unthinkable to the magical societies. </p><p>Harry was given his food and with quick nod of his head and a quiet “thanks,” from his lips, he dug into his breakfast. Harry was planning to make his first stop after breakfast Gringotts. He wondered how Griphook was doing. To Harry, since he was taken to the goblin bank with Hagrid in his first year, Goblin culture and language fascinated him. Due to his stressful school years and hazardous summers with the Dursley’s, Harry had little time to research Goblin culture, other then in Professor Binns class. Unknown to Ron, or Hermione, Harry had been using Professor Binns, class to catch up on his other class work and to do some self-study on goblin culture and language each year. Learning was slow, especially with the need to hide his studying from his so-called friends, and all of the catch-up work he needed to do in the class, for his other subjects, so he did not fall behind each year when he was fighting for his life. Who had time for much homework, when he was worrying about the tournament, or an escaped convict, or even a giant snake under the school? From his self-study, Harry could shakily say a traditional goblin greeting without offending any Goblin, since even at the beginning of Harry’s self-teaching he quickly learned that the Goblins were not a creature, you wanted piss off. Also, Harry believed that the way most of the wizards in Britain treated creatures, which included the goblin nation and Gringotts, was disgusting and downright ignorant and rude. </p><p>Harry finished his food, paid Madame Florence for his meal and told her, “I should have my next room payment by tonight and if something comes up by tomorrow at the latest.” She told Harry not to worry and shooed him on his way. </p><p>Before exiting the pub Harry readjusted Dudley’s hood over his head, as he had it on all of breakfast, except for when he pushed it half way off his face when talking to Madame Florence as not to be rude. Then, Harry existed the pub, had no time bypassing the vendors in the alley, and made his way into Diagon Alley, and directly to the bank. Harry nodded to both guards standing outside of Gringotts and they looked at him in shock for his respect, but he could not see their surprised looks since he was already halfway in the bank and to a teller. </p><p>Once he accessed a teller, Harry shakily said in Gobbledygook, “May your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely master Goblin”, with a small bow at the end. The teller shocked at the wizard’s knowledge of their language and proper culture, took a few seconds, but responded with, “And may your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely Master Potter.” Then he continued in Gobbleydygook and said, “Do not worry master Potter we goblins can tell most of our customers from their magical signature. What can we do for you today sir?”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Goblin,” Harry said back in English. “Could I please have a meet with my account manager Goblin Griphook if he is available? I would also like to pull some money from my vault, and I would like to ask him a few other questions about my account as well.”</p><p>“That can be done Mr. Potter. Griphook and the Goblin nation has been messaging you since you started Hogwarts, but all of our letters have returned unopened, so we have been trying to get in touch with you and have been waiting for a time we can talk to you in private as well. Please follow me to Griphook’s office,” the teller said in slow Gobbledygook. Normally, the teller would not bother to slow down speaking, but the teller acknowledged Mr. Potter’s age and his surprising respect for the Goblins, and thus spoke slowly.</p><p>Harry was followed the teller into a minecart and after a quick ride in the insides of Gringott’s the cart stopped and the Teller lead him to Griphook’s office. The ride was so quick because most, if not all account manager’s offices were below the lobby of the bank, but not as low as their customer’s vaults, or the goblin home’s, city, and mines even deeper below the bank. The teller quickly led Harry down a maze of hallways he would never be able to remember and then nocked on a dark oak door. The Teller said something in Gobbledygook too fast, so Harry couldn’t understand him and then bowed to Harry, gestured to go into the open door, and then left as soon as Harry stepped in. </p><p>Harry looked around for a second and he spotted Griphook behind an ancient looking oak desk inside the room. Harry walked into Griphook’s office more and once he stood in front of Griphook;’s desk, he repeated the goblin greeting in Gobbledygook, but just substituted the words Master Goblin with Account Manager Griphook. Again, like when he addresses the teller after speaking Harry bowed.</p><p>Griphook smiled in a way that only, Goblins could with teeth and all and said to Harry, “And may your enemies fall at your feet and your coin flow freely Master Potter. I and the other goblins have been trying to contact you, for a meeting over your assets and inheritances since you reentered the wizarding world when you were eleven Master Potter, and all of your letters were sent back unopened. I would ask you why that is, but Goblin Bognot who brought you here, told me you looked surprised once we told you we had been trying to contact you for some time. Normally, a goblin would still ask why you have not received letters, even if you seemed surprised, but the fact that you greeted not only Teller Bognot and me with a traditional greeting in Gobbledygook and remembered my name, we think more highly of you as wizards go Mr. Potter,” Griphook said in Gobbledygook.</p><p>Griphook then switched back to English so Mr. Potter could keep up, with what they needed to discuss quicker and more efficiently. Griphook said, “Now, as I told you we also have some other matters like inheritance tests and other business to go over while you are here. If you do not mind Mr. Potter, can we wait to go ti your vault, until more of the important matters are discussed?”</p><p>“That would be ok Griphook. Thank you for switching back to English, as I know you do not need to do that for yourself,” said Harry. “I guess you should start in the order, that is most important to least important, as you were kind of already explaining to me,” Harry said with a hand over the back of his neck. Harry was surprised and a lost, but he did not want to look stupid, or be rude to Griphook in any way. </p><p>“Well, the first order of business for you Mr. Potter is to take an Inheritance test and a healing test, which will show your bloodline, your magical abilities, any spells, potions, and magical blocks on you, and a history of all of your injuries magical and non-magical since you were born. This is important for you to do first, to check on your accounts, any lordships you might be eligible to inherit, and any inconsistencies with your bloodline and anything that looks suspicious in regard to your magic and health tests, and anything being wrongfully withdrawn from your vaults. I have been contacted by another wizarding families’ manager that there might be some ill tampering with yourself and your magic, since one of that Goblin’s customers has just been found again and manipulations to his memory and magic by spells, and potions were found on his person. They have been all since removed, but this being said we need to get your results as soon as possible,” said Griphook.”</p><p>“So, if I understand what you are saying Griphook, is that I might find something wrong with my tests, and this goblin you mentioned that is the account manager of that being you said was manipulated, found something that believes that I might be under spells and potions too? How is that possible,” asked Harry? “The only way that would be possible is if, they were related to me in some way, or had some connection with my parents, if I am correct. If I am correct please tell me what to do so we can get started on the tests Griphook,” Harry said with a pale face, but with a soft, yet unwavering voice.</p><p>Griphook respected the young wizard’s strength, while being dumped with disconcerting information he stayed focused and did not become over emotional. “You are correct Master Potter, please come over here and sit down. Forgive me for not asking you to sit sooner. Once you sit, please take this dagger, and cut the back of your hand. There are too many nerve endings on the palm of one’s hand and blood from the palm, is only needed in more extensive rituals. Not that this ritual is not extensive, but just know it is not need for this. This is a goblin dagger and you only need to put 13 drops of blood on the parchment and the goblin magic in the dagger will automatically heal your cut, once the need blood is finished collecting on this piece of paper right here,” said Griphook. He handed Harry a emerald encrusted dagger, the dagger itself was made from silver, and the rest of the handle was a mix of black dragon hide and obsidian. He also motioned with his other hand a piece of old, weather parchment, on top of his desk.</p><p>Harry nodded and said, “Do not worry Griphook, it is ok, it seems we both have a lot to discuss with each other. That is a very cool piece of magic imbued into the dagger.” Harry moved over and sat in a gray, some would say stone colored, leather love seat that was behind Griphook,s desk. Harry sat on the loveseat that was in between two other leather chairs of the same gray color on both sides and he then took the dagger from Gripook, cut his hand, and placed the 13 drops of blood on the parchment Like Griphook said, his hand healed almost instantly after all 13 drops had touched the paper. Harry handed Griphook back the beautiful dagger, gingerly and realized that as soon as the first of his blood touched the parchment it started self-inking the information on it (with no visible quill, or enchanted inkwell) and it looked like it was not even close to being done.  Harry gulped and waited a nervous, yet somewhat excited tension rising withing himself. He and Griphook sat in quite wait for the details of the tests to be completed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reuniting at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I am so sorry I have been inactive so much, but for a while I got into a writing slump and it is hard to find time to write with college, but I try. I do not believe I will update at a set time like I said I would, but I will try not to go MIA again without a warning and I will try to update more frequently. Putting a set date for posting my fic is not possible right now and its not fair for you guys. Thank you for all your continued support for my work and now enjoy chapter 8. Hope ya’ll are staying safe with covid and if your school is having spring break soon have a good spring break.  Toodles 😊- Elf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Family Heritage </p>
<ol>
<li>Name: Hadrian Polaris Prince</li>
<li> Birthdate: July 13th, 1980 </li>
<li>Mother: Lily Evans Snape Rusu</li>
<li>Father: Severus Tobias Snape Rusu</li>
<li>Maternal Grandma: Rose Evans</li>
<li>Maternal Grandpa: Noah Evans</li>
<li>Paternal Grandma: Ruslana Lungu Rusu</li>
<li>Paternal Grandpa: Allan Rusu</li>
<li>Godmother: Bellatrix Black Riddle</li> 
<li>Godfather: Tom Marvolo Riddle</li>
<li>Secondary Godmother: Minerva McGonagall</li>
<li>Secondary Godfather: James Potter</li>
</ol><p> Magical Abilities and Spells on thy person </p>
<ol>
<li>Natural Occumulens and Natural Legimency- 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 5% broken</li>
<li>Parseltongue- 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 100% broken </li>
<li>Mage Sight- 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledor, 75% broken </li>
<li> Horcrux- part of Lord Riddle’s soul imbued in forehead scar </li>
</ol><p> Magical Potions in System </p>
<ol>
<li>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore. 65% broken</li>
<li>Hatred potion keyed toward Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  80% broken </li>
<li>Intelligence Blocker potion. 50% broken </li>
</ol><p> Inheritances </p>
<ol>
<li> Rusu Child Trust Vault</li>
<li> Prince Vault- next heir after father </li>
<li>Potter Vault- heir through familial bond with James Potter </li>
<li>Slytherin Vault- heir through mother’s blood </li>
<li> Founder’s Vault- heir through Hogwarts magic</li>
</ol><p>Harry finished reading off the list and his eyes were bursting out of his head. </p><p> “Thank you for showing me this Griphook. I should be surprised I have all these spells and magic on me, but I am not. It’s just my fortune.” </p><p> “Your welcome Heir Potter,” said Griphook. “I know you wish to get those potions and magics and out of you, but before we get you cleansed, I believe your true father and your grandparents are in the bank now. I have been requested by your father to bring him to you before you are cleansed, if I have your permission? Your father asked me to tell you that he wished to talk to you and answer any questions you have before you are cleansed. He also wanted to talk to you in private, instead of overwhelming you with the rest of your found family at once.” </p><p>“I can do that Griphook, I understand my father’s reasoning,” said Harry with a tired, half smile on his face.</p><p> With that Griphook got up from behind his cherry wood desk and said, “Excuse me for a minute heir Potter, while I bring your father to you. I will have one of my Goblin brothers to bring you in tea and some other refreshments.”
</p><p>Harry nodded and said, “Thank you Griphook,” Harry said quietly, and just relaxed back into the comfy, leather chair on the other side of Griphook’s desk. Harry watched Griphook walk out of a side door of his office and waited for Griphook and his father to appear. Harry was not lost in his thoughts but rather lost in his lack of them due to shock he just learned through the test Griphook had just performed on him. Harry barely registered the Goblin bringing in some scones and biscuits and a tea service. Although Harry managed to pull out of his stupor and thank the goblin in Gobbledygook before the Goblin left the room. The goblin acknowledged Harry is thank you with the goblin word for your welcome and with a nod of his head he left out of the side door, the same door that Griphook used. </p><p> Harry did not touch the tea or food, since even though Griphook it said it was for him, he felt like he had to wait for everyone else to get their food first. It was a long-ingrained habit he had gained from his life growing up with the Dursley’s. As Harry was just about to try and get a biscuit despite the voice in his head telling him he cannot get one and that freaks like him do not deserve it, his arm already part of the way stretched out, Harry heard the side door open and then he snatched his arm back as if it was burnt. In through the side door, pass the threshold, stepped Griphook and next to him was Harry’s father. </p><p> Griphook gestured for Severus to take a seat in the chair right next to Harry and he told him, “please help yourself to some refreshments, that includes you as well Harry,” Griphook said with a pointed look. The boy needed to eat more thought Griphook, a little nudging to eat more will not hurt him. Hopefully, once Harry is cleansed and the healing process is started, Harry can start to gain some weight and know what a true family is. Griphook then took a seat behind his desk and started working on the dreaded paperwork involving his client and to give his client and his father some semblance of privacy. </p><p> As Griphook took a seat behind his desk, Severus took a seat next to his son as Griphook suggested, and really took the time to look at Hadrian his son. With all of Dumbledore’s manipulations still on his person, Severus could not really see Harry for who he was during the time teaching him in the past four years in Hogwarts. Severus did not know what to say to his son, someone who he hated and downright was cruel to, even though not all the actions were his own. But he needed to try. Severus is not a man for apologizing, but he needed to let his son know that he was loved and that he should have never been treated that way by Severus and by anyone else for that matter. Severus loved his son since the moment his beloved gave birth to him. Thus, Severus cleared his throat and Harry looked up from his shoes for the first time since Severus and Griphook walked in. </p><p> “Hello Harry. I cannot say I fully understand how you are feeling, but I can understand your shock to an extent, because I too was under Dumbledore’s manipulations and it was not until after the Tournament and I came here and got cleansed, that my memories were retained. To my astonishment, I had a son, you to be precise. I was shocked to think that the sun of my supposably hated high school rival was not my rival’s son, but mine, and that I had treated you so horribly. Once my memories were returned, I learned that I made up with James in school and I married Lily and had you. Most of my memories of that time before the cleansing were fake, or heavily tampered versions of the real memory. Please know Harry, I loved you from the day you were born, and if I knew that you were my son, I would have raised you and protected you so much. Despite being under Dumbledore’s spells, my actions towards you these past 4 years have been atrocious and cruel, and I am deeply sorry. I hope with time and trust you can forgive me and my actions, I do not expect my actions towards you to be forgotten or forgiven just because I am your father. You have the right to be angry at me and I was in the wrong but know that no one deserves to be treated the way you were by me and that I am going to care for you and love you now as your father, if you will let me. Oh, how I love you my son,” Severus ended with a glisten of tears in his eyes that had not spilled over his cheeks. </p><p> Harry did not know what to think. Why was his father apologizing to him? He deserved to be treated cruelly, or at least that is what he had been taught and thought for most of his years growing up and I school. Now, Harry had a flickering of hope in his belly that things would get better and that he would get the family he always wanted. His father loved him. His. Father. Loved. Him. And then without thinking and with all the emotions swirling inside of him, Harry looked at Severus and said in a quiet and shake voice, “Can I call you dad?” </p><p> Severus’s jaded heart warmed a bit when he heard those sweet words that his son, his beautiful son had just uttered. “Oh child, you can call me anything you like. I am not going to force you to call me dad if you are not comfortable with it at first considering our past, but I would love it if you called me dad,” Severus said. Severus then opened his arms to invite Harry for a hug.
</p><p> Harry listened to what his father had to say and then the hope and joy in his chest grew more and with all the emotions of the day, when he saw Severus offer a hug, for once in his life Harry did not hesitate at the given comfort. Harry got out of his seat and crossed the small threshold in between their two chairs and embraced his father. It was just like the hugs harry imagined that other kids would get, but he never did, but the real thing was even better. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and put him on his lap and then hugged Harry tightly around the torso. Harry had his arms around Severus, and he was not worried about Severus’s arms around him because they applied the right amount of pressure where it felt secure and safe, but not constricting. Harry clung on to Severus’s torso and robe like a lifeline. He hugged Severus like they would never see each other again and for once in his life he felt safe and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>